


Like Reflections Of Your Mind

by rebelsfromstars



Series: What Happens After (War Is Won) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Jacen is the cutest kid in the galaxy and I love him, lots of feellings, with a few bittersweet mentions but ya know that's normal now, with this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: Everyday, she was still amazed by her undying love for him, by how much she was thankful that he was with her. How much simple joy he was bringing into her life or with how much pride he was filling her heart.And with something as normal as imitating her, he was lighting up her whole day. Her life.





	Like Reflections Of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to tell you guys. If you want to know how I was inspired to write this, it was because I was reading my mom's master thesis to check for any mistakes (she studies pedagogics) and there was this fragment about how kids like to imitate their parents in certain age, and I thought that it was something worth of exploring in the fic. Obviously, with Jacen and Hera, because I love them so much. 
> 
> I really could write and write when it comes to them, and I didn't even think that I would in the beginning. I love this kid, and I love both Hera and Kanan. 
> 
> Hope you're gonna enjoy it <3

There was a little shadow following Hera now, wherever she would go, but it wasn’t a scary one. It was little and sweet, her whole heart, half of her in him, the other half being the love of her life. It was difficult to not think about him that way in the period of time, when all he did was copying everything she did. Even while Hera was more than fully aware that he was his own person, because that was impossible to not see.

Still, some traits he had, made him, unquestionably, hers and Kanan’s child.

But right now it was about the things he did rather than the way he was.

No one warned Hera that kids did that. Not that she had a chance to know before, her brother died before he could reach Jacen’s age (something she had difficulties thinking about) and her mother wasn’t there to tell her that. Her knowledge about children was fairly limited before she had Jacen. Sure, there were younger kids that she had a duty taking care of while they all were living in the caves during Clone Wars. But it was exactly that - a war. She simply didn’t memorize anything like that.

And now, it would be annoying if it was someone else, beside her kids. Jacen being one of them and the smallest one, was making it even more cute. He was only repeating what she was doing, wanting to be like her, his mom. It was not only cute, it was touching.

He was going on like that for like a week now. She was tapping something on her datapad, and he was grabing the nearest possible thing and pretended to do the same. She was preparing tea for them, and he tried to do the same (she was careful so he wouldn’t be near real boiling water). She was simply walking to a Command Centre, and he followed her, making his way of walking the same as hers (he was trying). She was doing repairs on the _Ghost_ and he was crawling to her, wherever she was, and took anything from her tools (that’s where she had to be extra careful, giving him something light with which he wouldn’t hurt himself). She was piloting the _Ghost_ and he pretended to do the same from co-pilot’s seat. He just couldn’t reach the controls yet, but he was having fun nevertheless.

One of these days, though, she just ended her training, to exit the simulator and to see her son accompanied by Kallus. With the important difference, of Jacen being all painted green and having green pants put on his head, which were supposedly about to imitate her lekku. Hera tried really hard to stop herself from laughing. From where he even took those pants? They were old Sabine’s or maybe Ezra’s? She didn’t even remember.

Most of all, he looked very proud of himself, while Kallus looked embarrassed.

Hera came right up to them, and she knew other people were watching, but she didn’t care at all.

When she was close enough to hear him, Kallus started to explain himself immediately.

“I’m so sorry Hera, I just turned around for a moment, and when I looked he was already in all that, I guess he broke into Sabine’s room. And then he refused to get clean or take off these from his head, if you wouldn’t see it first.” Hera looked from Alexandr to Jacen, who had the biggest smile on his face. “And he tricked me into coming here.” added Kallus. Hera raised her eyebrow at him, but she was already kneeling down to Jacen’s level.

“How did he exactly trick you?” she asked, amused. Seeing Kallus blushing was always funny.

“That’s … not that important,” he answered, scratching the back of his neck, a gesture he took after Zeb.

“I’m sure of that,” she said, smirking, and then looking at Jacen, giving him her whole attention.

“What’s all that, love?” she asked, smiling. He was so adorable when his face lighted up.

“I’m you, mommy! You see! This is my lekku!” he said, touching one of the pants legs. “And I’m whole green like you, on skin too! Not only on my ears!” he exclaimed happily. Hera looked at him, amazed. How did he even come up with all this?

“You look beautiful, love, but can I ask why you even wanted to do this?” she continued.

“To be more like you, mom!” he said, still the same excitement radiating from him. Hera chuckled.

“But you’re amazing on your own, sweetie,” she said, not wanting him to feel bad because of how different they were in their looks. She supposed he will start asking her about it soon anyway.

“I know mom, but I want to be like you. In everything. Is that bad?” Oh, here he was, making her heart melt again.

“Oh, no, love, it’s not bad, it’s very normal. And it’s also very nice that you want to be like me so much. I’m flattered.” she said, already having her hands on his little back, smiling at him. He smiled back, one of his widest, most beautiful smiles.

“It’s because you’re awesome, mom!” Hera laughed out loud this time. Force, how unfair it was that Kanan never met their son. They would start a fanclub of her, she was sure of that.

“I'm glad honey. You want to stay in this while we go to eat dinner?” Jacen nodded his head eagerly. She smiled, and tapped his nose with affection, at which he squealed a little in joy, before she stood up and took his hand into hers.

“Let’s go and grab something, then,” she said, and happily, hand in hand, they headed towards the mess hall, knowing there was nothing on _Ghost_ to eat this time.

Hera was aware of people throwing looks their way (more than usual), but it was really not important, especially comparing to how happy Jacen seemed to be.

And so they ate by their usual table, with Zeb and Kallus, and Rex. Jacen was stubbornly claiming that he wanted to sit on Hera’s lap, so that was what she let him do. All of her family on the other side of the table were smiling, seeing her and Jacen like that. Hera was sure it was a funny image, because she herself had to stop herself from chuckling, thinking about how they must look like.

They were so engaged in the talk, plus she was helping Jacen to not throw food everywhere while he was eating that she almost didn't notice Wedge saluting her.

“General Syndulla,” he said and she nodded, but he wasn't done yet. “And General Jacen” he continued and seeing Jacen’s face lighting up was so uplifting.

“I’m general like you mom, you heard ?” he said to her happily. Hera chuckled at the thought of the whole line of generals they had in family. Her father, herself, and Jacen. She only hoped this little one will stay being an imaginary general and he will never have to be a real one. But his enthusiasm was making Hera's heart lighter, and thoughts more hopeful. The mood better.

Jacen was following her dressed up like that the whole day. She wasn't complaining. Even when she was working on something, Jacen only asked what she was doing, and then sat quietly, watching her doing it. And if he got bored (which Hera noticed wasn't very often that day) he went off to find something more interesting to do.

It was nighttime that brought all the questions that Hera was sure he would eventually start asking, though she didn't thought it would be that soon.

He was still having some splotches of green on his skin that didn't want to wash away, and Hera was sitting on his bed, tucking him in, when he asked:

“Why I don’t look like you for real, mom?” Hera smiled. No one was surprised more than she, when she gave birth to him that was clear.

“Because you took everything after dad, honey,” his mouth already started to form another question, his mind quick. “And before you ask me, I don't know why. I don't understand genetics enough to get it myself, let alone explain it to you. The best that I can is probably that you know, babies, when they're made it's like you're playing at the lottery. Like if you were about to pull out a random toy from the dark box. You don't know which one you will end up with.”

“Are you happy that you picked up me and not someone who would look more like you?” Hera was surprised by the question. It was really smart as for his age.

“Of course I am, love. I would love you no matter how you would look like. I would love you the same if you had lekku and was more green, and I love you the same with your human hair and everything else.” She said, honestly. She had to learn to talk like that about her feelings with him.

His wide smile was everything she cared for in this galaxy to see.

“Me too, mama. I would love you if you had hair too.” Hera laughed. The way his mind worked was an eternal mystery to her.

There was something more cruel in that, if she thought about it. She could already tell their kinship will be questioned, probably by his future peers in schools.

But it was something she didn't want to worry about, if it didn't happen yet, and who knows maybe it won't have to happen. And if he would get unsure then, then she would be there to comfort him and tell him everything that he would need to hear.

“I love you mom,” he said, already mumbling, half-asleep. Hera smiled. There was so much of his father in him, even in the little things. There was so much of her that she saw in him. And he still was the most unique and amazing kid in the galaxy.

“Me too, love,” she replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

She waited till he fell asleep and left the room. She was only across the hall, if he needed her after all.

Everyday, she was still amazed by her undying love for him, by how much she was thankful that he was with her. How much simple joy he was bringing into her life or with how much pride he was filling her heart.

And with something as normal as imitating her, he was lighting up her day. Her life.

Her one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at titles, so it's once again song's lyrics, even worse, it's the same song that I used lyrics from in my other work. But in my defense, it's the one that always reminds me of Jacen and Hera.


End file.
